


Side Effects Of Carving

by Team_Philinda_UK



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Phil carving, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Philinda_UK/pseuds/Team_Philinda_UK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson & May have experienced the side effects of Phil's hypergraphia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects Of Carving

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a pure Philinda Smut fic, don't look for a plot because there isn't one.

Phil Coulson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., took a few steps back from the large wall in his office. Knife in hand and bare foot he’d spent over an hour carving lines and circles into the wall. He had no idea what any of it meant, every time he had an ‘episode’ he had an overpowering compulsion to carve nonsensical lines and circles into a wall. Fighting the compulsion was tiring and stressful to the point where he was too worn out to fight it. 

He asked May to monitor him when his compulsion started; he was terrified that he was going mad, like John Garrett. He didn’t want to endanger his team and May was charged with ‘taking care’ of him should that ever happen.

It was May’s idea to take pictures every time Coulson had one of his episodes, the camera would be kept with the knife he used for carving and the gun she was ordered to use if he went off the rails. May found that each time Coulson had an episode the images he’d carve were exactly the same as the last. Whatever was controlling him had a message it needed to convey, it was just a shame no one understood what it meant.

Every time Coulson came out of his possession there was an unforeseen side effect, Phil would become aroused. Melinda and Phil would have sex quite soon after he’d finish his carvings. They we’re unsure why, it seemed very similar to the after effects of using the Asgardian Staff, May had become filled with a raging anger, pain and an insatiable arousal which had been calmed by taking Ward in to her hotel room. May saw this as her way of helping him cope, she loved him and each time it happened, she didn’t feel used, she would always give herself to him. 

Melinda saw Phil’s hand shake, the knife he was holing was unceremoniously dropped on the floor, and she took this moment as her queue to approach him. He stood stock still, staring at his carving in mild horror, he always felt like a part of him dies each time he carves and it terrifies him. May approached him slowly from behind; she didn’t want to risk scaring him any more than he was already. May wrapped her arms around his waist, slowly, deliberately. Her body stood flush with his as her tiny arms found each other around his body.

She could feel Coulson start to relax, coming back to reality with every breath he took. “It’s OK, Phil. Come back to me.” She backed up her words with action as she pressed her body firmer against his form and rubbed her hands up and down his abs. “Phil, come back to me, please.”

Phil Coulson turned in her arms as if hearing her for the first time. “May,” He looked upset, on the verge of tears. This one must’ve been a bad one for him.

“Shhhh,” May removed one of her hands from his body to press her index finger to his lips in an attempt to silence him. “You don’t need to tell me, if you dwell on it you’ll make it worse.” Phil only nodded as the look in his eyes had changed from defeat to a hunger in a heartbeat.

Coulson kissed May’s index finger, still planted on his lips. In moments it had changed from delicate kisses to licking and sucking on her finger. May was already aroused at this point, she was aware of the magic Phil could do with that mouth and tongue and she had become wet in seconds of his actions. She pulled her hand from Phil’s mouth and replaced it with her own. 

She loved kissing him; she’d never get enough of his sexy, sloppy open mouth kisses or the way he’d pant as he tried to devour her lips. She pulled him closer, she needed more. Phil tore off his shirt and buttons flew in all directions, May could hear them hitting the walls and floor many feet from where they stood in the middle of the office.

She helped him pull up his vest and pull down his trousers. Phil returned to kissing her as he pulled off her black top and leggings, once she was in nothing but her underwear he spun her around and backed her to the wall in which he’d been carving. Coulson hoisted her small frame up so she was braced between his hips and the plaster wall, he hungrily kissed, bit and sucked on her neck and shoulders and she let out a moan of pleasure, showing her appreciation of his actions and the feeling of the growing, hardening bulge in his boxers pressed firmly against her core.

Coulson tugged with frustration as he tried to remove her bra, not an easy feat when in a ‘post-episode’ lust filled haze. May helped him before he destroyed on of her favourite bras and flung it on the going pile of clothes. Coulson took May’s left breast into his mouth as he groped the right, licking and sucking around the centre as he felt the weight, he then started grinding his erection rhythmically against her core, she was unbelievably moist as Coulson continued to dry hump her against the wall. She was sure that if he were to pull away, her desire would be evident by her juices on his boxers; the very thought of it all was another turn on.

Phil kept one of his arms around Melinda’s waist to support her weight as his other hand moved her black cotton thong aside so he could feel her wetness. He groaned in satisfaction, the knowledge that his actions were having the desired effect spurring him on further. He wanted to feel more so he dipped two fingers into her waiting pussy, she took him easily, he then added a third finger wanting to stretch her slightly to see if he could add another.

May was lost in a world of pleasure, she nearly screamed when his fourth finger joined the rest in pleasuring her. She could feel his index finger stroking and tapping at her g-spot as his other fingers continued to stretch her. May cried out when Phil applied pressure to her clit with his thumb and rubbed it with ferocious speed.

“Urghhh, fuck! Fuck!” May moaned, hurtling toward her orgasm. Phil was encouraged to continue, he pressed harder, rubbed faster and kissed longer until he felt her walls nearly crush his hand. May panted and gasped slightly as Coulson tried to remove his fingers from her core, she was feeling very sensitive down there right now. She clung onto him and she never wanted to let go and she whimpered as he eased her down the wall and didn’t let go of her until she could demonstrate she had enough strength to stand.

“That was amazing,” she panted as she pushed him back to the other side of his office, “Now it’s my turn to return the favour.” She pushed him into his leather seat, but not before kneeling down and taking his boxers off. His erection lay firmly against his abdomen. She grabbed it with her right hand and drew up its length, as she reached the bell end her thumb rubbed over his slit as the pre cum oozed out. She could see he was enjoying the sensation as his hips bucked off the chair slightly.

She giggled to herself slightly as she watched his prone form writhing because of her actions. She continued to watch as she paused her actions, Coulson opened his eyes and looked at her wondering why she’d stopped. She was waiting for him to look at her as she took him into her mouth and continued to hold his gaze.

May used her left hand to massage and gently pull at his balls as the other hand rubbed up and down the generous length of his cock. She moaned in pleasure again as she tasted more of his pre cum, her mouth worked it’s way quickly up and down his cock, her tongue licked and encompassed his bell end then licked over the tip before she plunged back down. She knew he was very close how, his breathing was erratic, his hips kept bucking off the chair and his hands were in her hair.

“Melinda,” Phil gasped, “I’m going to cum!”

She sucked harder and faster, she wanted to taste all of him.

“No,” He said as he prised her willing mouth of his cock. May looked up at him slightly offended, until she understood why. He pulled her face up to his to kiss him where she knew he’d taste himself.

Melinda stood in front of Phil for a second as she removed her thong before she climbed up onto his lap and lined his cock with her entrance before she sunk onto him. She was still incredibly sensitive from her earlier orgasm and he was on the brink of his first orgasm of the night as she settled around him.

Phil kissed her as he shifted his angle slightly; May leant forward as he leant back. He groped May’s ass firmly in his hands as he started bouncing and rocking her on his raging cock. She wrapped her arms around his head as he sucked on her breasts again.

“Let go, May!” Phil growled as he pounded into her, “Let go, for me!” That request was enough to send her crashing into her second orgasm. She cried out as her overly sensitive pussy gripped and released him. The muscles in her pussy rippling up and down his length was too much for him as he slammed into her for the last time as he came deep within her.

May collapsed on him, she was completely spent. Sex with Phil was the most mind-blowing sex she’d ever had. Coulson was always generous and made sure she was pleasured as much as he was. 

She kissed his neck and chest, tasting the salt in his sweat. Phil pulled her face to his and he kissed her again, ‘Oh god, she loved this man!’

She could feel that he was still rock hard inside her, this bit was new…though not unwelcome. She took it as another opportunity to go another round with him so she started to grind and rock on his length.

He held her hips again, but this time he paused her actions and lifted her off his cock and they both stood. Coulson turned her around and bent her over his desk; he took in the view of her from behind as he parted her legs some more. Phil could see his cum leaking out of her pussy and he’d savour that sight for the next time he was in the shower and needed to crack one off.

He approached May from behind, rubbing up and down May’s back, hips and ass, she looked round at him waiting for him to complete her. Her breasts were squashed beneath her and she knew the sensation of him pounding into her from behind will cause her breasts to be massaged by the wooden desk.

He finally entered her from behind as he gripped her hips and tugged her back slightly to meet his hard body.

“Ah, yes!” May cried, “Fuck me, Phil. Fuck me!” 

He didn’t need to be told again, her words pushing him, as he slammed harder into her, sinking to the hilt.

He was determined to make her come for the third time so he brought his hand around the front of her and began to rub and pinch her clit. ‘Oh god! This man is amazing!’ She spread her legs further apart and pushed her backside out to meet each of his thrusts.

“I want you to come again for me, Melinda.” Coulson growled in her ear, fingers still working furiously against her clit and his cock filling her and hitting her g-spot with every thrust. She could never deny him as she let herself go and her body rocked with her orgasm, Phil could feel his own building again he thrust himself into her with the last of his energy, he felt his cum exploding out of his cock, wet noises echoed the office as he continued to pound into her.

They didn’t have enough energy to move at this point, Phil and Melinda were completely spent, and he leant over her, his hand bracing much of his weight.

“Oh my god, Phil…!” May gasped, she tried to prop herself up but she felt shaky. 

“I know May, I think that one was the best yet.” Phil said as he gathered the strength to finally support his own body weight and helped her up.

Coulson turned May around to face him, “Thank you May, I love you so much.”

She watched him, looking into the eyes that seemed to be on the verge of tears again, “I love you too.”

==End==


End file.
